Solomon Fix (short)
Solomon Fix (also known as Solomon FIX) is the first Random! Cartoons ''short. The cartoon aired on December 6, 2008 along with the shorts ''MooBeard the Cow Pirate ''and ''Two Witch Sisters. ''There are not many characters in Solomon Fix, but there are more characters in it than some other Random! Cartoons. The short was made in Hollywood, USA. Solomon Fix was created by Doug TenNapel. Characters Here is a list of characters in the Random! Cartoons short Solomon Fix. *Solomon Fix *Klemp *Mumpy *Ned *Troll *Chipmonk 1 *Chipmonk 2 *Rabbit Steed Summary A "magic" teddy bear named Solomon Fix gets assigned to a human, and has an adventure trying to find and save the human child. Story One day, a teddy bear named Solomon Fix comes out of his house. "Goodbye house! Have a good day!" says Solomon. Outside the house, another teddy bear named Klemp and a stuffed monkey named Mumpy wait for Solomon Fix. "Klemp! Hey Klemp! Hello, Mumpy!" says Solomon, surprised. "So, uh, what's in the hand?" asks Klemp. "Oh! Uh...nothing. Nothing at all." fibs Solomon. "Oh I see. You got nothin' in your....GIMME THAT!" says Klemp as he swipes a paper out of Solomon Fix's hand. "It looks like Sol got assigned to a human." says Klemp to Mumpy. "Cool" says Mumpy. On the paper, it said '''Human Assignment: '''on the top, had a picture of a human child in the middle, and said '"Ned" '''on the bottom. "Pardon me. This is ''my ''business. This is ''your ''business." says Solomon as he points to Klemp's dung on the ground. "A-ha-ha!" Mumpy laughs. "Did you see what he pointed to on the grass? That was classic! Clas-sic!" Mumpy adds. "Bum-chicky-bum! Chicky-boo-chicky-bum-bum!" sings Solomon Fix. He goes to a shady spot where two chipmonks (chipmunk-like creatures that Doug TenNapel created) were fighting over an acorn. "A problem!" says Solomon. "Gimme my acorn!" says Chipmonk 1. "Your acorn? You be a fool! This is my acorn!" says Chipmonk 2. "Let go or I'll beat you on the head!" says Chipmonk 1. "Yeah?" says Chipmonk 2. "I bonk your cranium!" "Idea!" says Solomon. "I'll have that nut, thank you." "What for you take that acorn for?" asks Chipmonk 1. "Hi. My name is Solomon Fix. I'm going to ''fix ''your problem!" says Solomon. "Oh, I get it. I suppose you're gonna cut it in half, fool!" says Chipmonk 2. "Nay, my rodent pier. I am going to throw this aloft, into the air even. Whoever it lands nearest to gets it to!" says Solomon. "All right, you nosy little busy body. Throw that acorn yonder." says Chipmonk 1. "Post haste, fool!" says Chipmonk 2. "Go!" says Solomon as he throws the acorn up into the air, as he said. A troll sat up in a tree. The troll snatches the nut in mid-air. "A troll!" says Chipmonk 1, surprised. The troll eats the acorn. "Well, heh-heh-heh." says Solomon. "You're gonna pay for this, Solomon Fix!" says Chipmonk 1. "Eeh-ah-ooh-ah-eeh!" screams Solomon. "Twit." says Chipmonk 1. "Eeh-ooh-ah-ah-eeh!" Solomon screams some more. Solomon was out of breath. "I need a faithful steed, to deliver myself to my human in an eccelerated manner!" says Solomon. "Idea!" Solomon pulls a rabbit, Rabbit Steed, out of the rabbit's burrow. "We must fly fast and free as the wind!" yells Solomon. The rabbit farts and runs off. "Giddy up." says Solomon to the rabbit."A-chicky-chicky-boo-chicky-bum-bum! Bum-chicky-hicky-bum-bum!" "Woah!!!!!" Solomon yells as he stops the rabbit from running. Solomon looks at a high ladder. "That must be the door to my human's world." says Solomon. "I'm comin' Ned!" Solomon yells. He runs up the ladder and into a human's bedroom. He came in under the bed. "Ned? Ned!" Solomon says as he sees Ned, a human child. "It is I, your secret stuffed friend, Solomon FIX!" Solomon tells Ned. "Ned?" Solomon says. Ned has a flashlight in his hand and is about to hit Solomon. "No! No! Wait! Wait!" says Solomon. Ned hits Solomon with his flashlight. Solomon falls on top of jacks that are on the floor, and they get stuck in his back. "Ooh! Dear boy, I need your assistance removing these jacks that are inbedded in my back." Solomon tells Ned. "Get out of my room!" yells Ned. "Wait! No! Stop! No!" says Solomon as he is hit again by Ned's flashlight. "Ow! My head! I'll never think again!" yells Solomon. "Ned, why did you wish for me if you just intend to bonk me with your flashlight?" asks Solomon. "Wish? ''You're ''the magic teddy bear I wished for?" asks Ned."Of course I am! I'm assigned to help ya, Ned!" Solomon responds. "Woah. A magic teddy bear! Do I get three wishes? I want me a tank. A ''real ''one." Ned says. "Yeah, look, sorry. No wishes. But! But! But! But! I can fix things using my wits and a little love." Solomon says. "Barf. Do ya have any money?" asks Ned. "Again, no. I'm sorry." says Solomon. "I'm not that kind of magic friend." "Waaahhh-oooooh-aaaaaahhh!!!!!!" Solomon screams as he falls down back into the stuffed animal world. "What's wrong with Solomon's face?" Mumpy asks Klemp, looking at Solomon's back, which has jacks stuck in it. Why don't ya pick 'im up and ask 'im?" Klemp responds. "Up ya go!" says Mumpy as he picks Solomon up. Solomon stands up. "Solomon Fix, say somethin'!" Mumpy tells Solomon. "I visited my human." says Solomon. "Solomon, you've got a face growing out o' your backside!" Mumpy says. "Yeah, Mumpy? Well you've got a backside growin' outta your face." says Klemp. Solomon shakes the jacks out of his back. "My human Ned didn't beat me up nearly as much as I thought he would." says Solomon. "That's great!" says Mumpy. "Well your human won't be a problem much longer." says Klemp. The troll is climbing up the ladder, into Ned's room. The troll roars. "That troll is gonna devour my Ned!" Solomon yells. "He could just be goin' up to give Ned a toy." says Klemp. The troll shows a fork and a knife that are in his hands. "Toy fork and knife." "Klemp, how could you forget the first law of the stuffed animal code?" Solomon asks Klemp. "Don't eat yellow snow." Mumpy answers. "NO! Never let your kid get eaten by a troll!" Rabbit Steed comes out of his burrow. "Faithful, polite, and ever noble steed, we fly into the jaws of death to save an innocent child as if saving a twin from the refiner's fire!" Solomon responds. "That didn't make any sense." Klemp tells Solomon. "We fly." Solomon says as Rabbit Steed runs off with him on his back. "Violent." Mumpy says. "Too much TV." Klemp adds. When Solomon and Rabbit Steed reach Ned's room, Solomon says "Foul troll, unhand my human! Be.....Ned?" "What do you think you're doing here?" Ned asks. "I thought the troll was gonna eat you." Solomon answers, depressed. "See, this is why I didn't want you as my magic stuffed animal, you're just a nosy, busy-body, poking around where you're not invited." Ned tells him. "That's cold, man." Solomon says. "Go eat that bear." Ned tells the Troll as the Troll roars. "Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Solomon screams as he falls down into his world. "Spoiled rotten kid! I make a much better friend than that stinky old troll!" Solomon yells at the ladder. "Wah-ah!" he says as Rabbit Steed falls on him. "Look at me. I'm a..I'm a mess!" Solomon says with stuffing coming out of him. "Aw, Solomon!" says Mumpy. "Get him up. Brush him off." says Klemp. Mumpy and Klemp pick Solomon up off the ground. "Up ya go! Here ya go!" Mumpy says as he picks him up off the ground. "Whoopsie daisy! You lost an eye, buddy. Alright, hold still. " says Klemp as he screws in Solomon's eye. "Okay, I'm good, I'm good." Solomon says to Klemp. "Sol, we could get you assigned to a different human." Mumpy says, trying to cheer him up. "Are you kidding!? Look, if Ned is willing to befriend a stinky troll I could easily get him to like me! Now come on, I'm going to make ned a kite!" "Bro, your guts are all hangin' out!" Mumpy says as they all stare at the stuffing coming out of Solomon. "I don't care. Because nothing is gonna stop me from building a kite for Ned!" Solomon says as he walks away. "Ya gotta admit, the guy's got guts. A-ha-ha! A-ha-ha!" Mumpy jokes. Klemp hits him and Mumpy says "Ow!" The narrator says "The end!" Song At the beginning of the short Solomon Fix, someone sings a song about Solomon. Here are the lyrics to the song. "Bada-boo-bu-bow-budda-de-boo-bow! Bada-bado! Adda-be-ka-yabba-dabba-bow! Abadda-be-waw-badow! Akrakrakaddabedo! Hey kids it's a little bit diddy! It's witty and just for kids! About somethin' rare - a little bitty bear! His name is Solomon Fix! Picture Gallery Solomon Fix Gallery 001.jpg|Solomon with Jacks Inbedded in His Back Solomon Fix Gallery 002.jpg|Ned Solomon Fix Gallery 003.jpg|The Trolll Climbing Up the Ladder Into Ned's World Solomon Fix Gallery 004.jpg|Solomon Solomon Fix Gallery 005.jpg|The Troll Holding A Fork and a Knive Solomon Fix Gallery 006.jpg|Solomon With His Sword Solomon Fix Gallery 007.jpg|A Surprised Solomon Solomon Fix Gallery 008.jpg|Solomon With Klemp Solomon Fix Gallery 009.jpg|Solomon With Mumpy and Klemp Solomon Fix Gallery 010.jpg|Mumpy and Klemp Staring Solomon Fix Gallery 011.jpg|Solomon Riding Rabbit Steed Solomon Fix Gallery 012.jpg|Solomon Barging Into Ned's Room Solomon Fix Gallery 013.jpg|Troll and Ned Eating Dinner Solomon Fix Gallery 014.jpg|Solomon Staring Solomon Fix Gallery 017.jpg|Ned Talking Solomon Fix Gallery 018.jpg|Ned Trying To Get Troll To Eat Solomon Solomon Fix Gallery 019.jpg|Solomon Telling His House Goodbye Solomon Fix Gallery 020.jpg|Solomon, Mumpy, and Klemp Solomon Fix Gallery 021.jpg|Klemp Talking To Solomon Solomon Fix Gallery 022.jpg|Solomon's Human Assignment Solomon Fix Gallery 023.jpg|Solomon Falling Solomon Fix Gallery 024.jpg|Rabbit Steed Solomon Fix Gallery 025.jpg|Solomon With Stuffing Coming Out Of Him Solomon Fix Gallery 026.jpg|Business Solomon Fix Gallery 027.jpg|Solomon When He Is Angry Solomon Fix Gallery 028.jpg|Mumpy and Klemp Solomon Fix Gallery 029.jpg|Mumpy, Solomon, and Klemp Solomon Fix Gallery 030.jpg|Mumpy and Klemp Solomon Fix Gallery 031.jpg|Solomon with Chipmonk 1 and 2 Solomon Fix Gallery 032.jpg|A Proud Solomon Solomon Fix Gallery 033.jpg|The Chipmonks Solomon Fix Gallery 034.jpg|Chipmonk 1 and 2 with the Acorn Solomon Fix Gallery 036.jpg|Solomon with the Acorn Solomon Fix Gallery 037.jpg|Solomon Pointing To The Acorn Solomon Fix Gallery 038.jpg|Solomon Holding The Acorn Solomon Fix Gallery 039.jpg|The Troll on a Tree Solomon Fix Gallery 040.jpg|Solomon Running Solomon Fix Gallery 041.jpg|Solomon Pointing Solomon Fix Gallery 042.jpg|Solomon Happy Solomon Fix Gallery 035.jpg|The Chipmonks Fighting Over the Acorn 1240.gif|Concept art for Solomon FIX. Category:Shorts Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki